


This isn't my bed!

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, attempted pillow theift, confused!tentoo, doctor who - Freeform, waking up in a strange room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: When you’re someone that usually doesn’t sleep, waking up can be a most disorientating experience.





	This isn't my bed!

The Doctor wasn’t exactly sure what woke him up. A strange dream about Daleks and reuniting with Rose quickly vanished. But since he still felt extremely groggy he closed his eyes and tried to settle back down. Tried being the operative word. This didn’t feel like his bed. His pillow was so thin it barely supported his neck. And then, there was the silence. No, not the silence in the room, but in his mind. He suddenly realised that he couldn’t hear the TARDIS.

He suddenly sat bolt upright, the quick change of orientation giving him a headrush. He rubbed at his eyes to clear his vision – and he noticed it took twice as long for it to do so. 

Curious.

He looked about the room. There was just enough light from the large window to make out that the room was small, so small in fact the bed took up most of the space. A desk was crammed in the corner, and on top of that looked like some kind of tea service and a flat screen television was hung above at the end of the bed. 

A hotel room?

Since when did he book a hotel room? The rare times he actually needed to sleep, he usually went back to the TARDIS. And where was the TARDIS? He was always able to hear Her!

Another sound cut through the quiet room. Sleepy mumbling emanated from somewhere underneath the duvet beside him, and the Doctor caught movement in his peripheral vision. An arm snaked out from the covers and made a lazy attempt to pull the pillow away. The Doctor’s hand snatched at the wrist and the hand dropped the pillow and went to take hold of his hand instead. He watched curiously as his fingers intertwined with this strange hand. Then he realised with a gasp that this hand wasn’t strange at all! He’d know that hand anywhere!

He reached over with his other hand and gently pulled the duvet away revealing the owner of the hand. Rose Tyler smiled in her sleep as she brought his hand up under her chin and settled back down.

The Doctor smiled, realising the events of the past twenty-four hours weren’t just a dream. He had been reunited with Rose! They were just stuck in Norway for the night until UNIT could send them transport back to London. 

He settled himself back down until they were practically sharing a pillow. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and snuggled in close – forever grateful that he could now share his life with her – and allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my headcanon that Rose would steal all the covers and sheets off their bed and create a cocoon for herself if given half a chance.
> 
> Also, the reference to UNIT is from the Big Finish Audio 'Siege of Big Ben'.


End file.
